


Discovery

by c00kie



Series: That Book By Nabokov [10]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, D/s, F/M, Light Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leslie makes a discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Leslie is no longer in high school or Ben's student, I've decided to keep using the tags, for sake of organization

Leslie’s exhausted by the time she walks into Ben’s house. It’s the middle of her first semester, which means papers, tests, grades, lack of sleep, a diet that’s mostly brownies and pizza, and worst of all, lack of sex.  For two weeks her body has been on constant alert, ready to just jump on Ben the first chance she got.

But then she sees him on his couch, his feet up on his coffee table, one toe sticking out of his blue socks and her needs shift. She drops her bag on the floor, takes her shoes off and goes to him, standing by his legs, waiting for permission.

“Hello, you.”

“Hello, Sir.” It would have more heat if she wasn’t yawning through it.

Ben puts his iPad down and says, “C'mere, babydoll.”

Leslie smiles and climbs into his lap, giving him a slow kiss before resting her head on his chest. She inhales his scent, taking the mixture of soap and detergent and everything that makes Ben smell like home to her, and closes her eyes. He says nothing, but his hand rubs her back, drawing shapes and words into her skin through her shirt.

“How did it go?”

“I won’t know until next week,” Leslie says. But at least she gets a week off. “But I think it went alright?”

“Just alright?”

Leslie hums as Ben brings her shirt out of her jeans. “I don’t want to jinx it.”

“That doesn’t sound like the confident woman I know,” Ben replies, fingers kneading into her lower back, making her moan.

“Too tired, call again after the beep.”

He kisses her head. “Sleep, darling.”

She wakes up some time later, still in his lap. He’s asleep, snoring lightly, head bent toward the ceiling. She frowns, knowing that his neck is going to be sore. She’s reluctant to get up though, mostly because he’s cute and being this close to him is too good to pass up.

Also, he has his arm tight around her, so it’s impossible for her to move.

Her eyes drift shut again.

“Wake up, babygirl.”  Leslie hears him say in a soft voice that sends vibrations down her spine.

She sits up and stretches. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Ben repeats. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Leslie says, standing up to stretch the numbness out of her legs. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he says, smiling as he leans forward. “I missed you this week.”

He lifts her shirt and kisses her stomach. She steps forward, between his legs and closes her eyes as he unzips her jeans. She knows what’s coming, can practically feel his lips on her already.

“I need you to fuck me please,” she says, as if he doesn’t already know. As if Ben isn’t already kissing her thighs, as if his hands aren’t reaching up to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling her nipples, making her feel hot all over.

His hands come down her sides and he hooks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down.

All she can do is spread her legs and card her fingers through his hair. She worries about Ben’s neck in this position, but given the way he’s growling against her, she doesn’t think he really minds.

She finds herself unable to worry either. The only thing she can do is feel. His beard is somehow both soft and scratchy against her skin, his mouth hot and wet. He strokes her with his tongue, sucks her clit with his lips, brings her up and up by pushing his long fingers into her.

She pulls on his hair and rolls her hips, unable to stop. He growls again and falls back onto the couch, bringing her with him. She climbs up on him, hands gripping the back of his couch as she rides his face, his tongue strong as it chases every drop of her.

God, she needed this.

Her orgasm is rolling through her when he flips her over onto the couch. She bounces slightly and giggles,but it falls when she meets his eyes.

He grins and removes his belt. “Arms out.”

Leslie moves without question, sitting up and giving him her arms, pushing them together.. He sits next to her, wraps his belt around her wrists, threading it through the buckle. She’s not crazy about the metal, but the leather is soft and divine.

“How’s that?”

“Can you move the buckle, Sir?”

He does and soon she can’t feel it. She’s aware though that the relief is only temporary, it’s going to  move while they are, but she’s hoping by that time she won’t even care.

“Stay there,” he orders and she waits as he removes his pants and underwear. “Open your mouth.”  

Leslie licks her lips and does as he says. He takes his cock into his his hand and places it on her lips letting her do the rest. She covers him, pulling with her lips, lapping him with her tongue. She wishes she could use her hands and touch him, but there’s something about only being able to use her mouth to please him that’s incredibly freeing.

It’s not long though before Ben’s fingers are pulling her hair, his hips moving, thrusting into her mouth, taking complete control.

This. This is freedom.

He pulls out, leaving the taste of precum on her lips. She licks it off, waits for his instructions.

Ben looks around, like he’s trying to decide exactly where he wants to fuck her. “How are your arms?”

“Fine, Sir.”

“Is the buckle bothering you?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. Stand up and turn around.”

Leslie stands, turning. Soon she feels his lips on her shoulders, his fingers as they travel down her back, scratching her skin. His lips move across her neck  to her other shoulder, one hand coming around her middle and down through her curls, fingers pressing against her clit, rubbing in circles, making her see stars.

Then he pulls her around the couch and bends her over. It’s hard, pressing into her stomach but the discomfort is worth it when Ben pushes into her.

Leslie forgets everything. Her tests, her grades, that annoying racist in her Philosophy class; the only thing that matters is Ben and the way he’s fucking her. It’s hard and furious, his body slapping against hers as the friction builds, driving her wild.

The buckle moves and she can feel the metal against her wrists, but instead of just not caring, Leslie welcomes it.

He bends over and bites her shoulder and she falls apart, screaming his name.

Ben pulls her hair, making her stand up.  He kisses her, hard enough that she feels his teeth against hers. She knows he’s not done, not even close. “I’m taking the belt off.”

She nods, glad he’s telling her. He undoes it and she rolls her wrists. He looks to make sure her circulation is fine and then points to the floor. “On your back.”

She lays down, knowing what’s about to come. He kneels in front of her and puts her ankles on his shoulders. She closes her eyes, exhales his name as he buries himself completely in her.  

It feels like they’re two puzzle pieces, joined.

That is, until he starts thrusting, fucking her into the floor. The carpet is scorching her skin but it’s nothing compared to the scorching heat in her core that’s spreading through her body as his body slaps against hers, making her need to claw at his arms.

She’s pretty sure this is why he untied her.

He groans and three sharp thrusts later, Ben pulls out, his cum spilling on her face, her neck, breasts and stomach.  She stares at his creation.

“Jackson Pollack!”

Ben blinks. “What?”

“I forgot his name during my art history test today. Just completely blanked on it,” Leslie explains, sitting up. “If only you had done that during the test right?”

“Did you remember everyone else?” Ben asks.

“Oh yeah, I think so. But Pollacks a really easy one. I should have remembered.”

“Leslie, stop.”

His tone makes her calm again. He’s right. Forgetting one name doesn’t matter. She still probably aced the test, and there will be plenty of other quizzes in the class. One mistake won’t matter.

“You know what you need?”

“Waffles?”

Ben laughs and pulls his pants back on. “I’ll go get them. But actually what you need is a bath. Go take one, use one of those bath bombs and relax.”

Leslie smiles, the thought of a hot bath soaking her tired muscles almost as good as waffles.

While Leslie is running the bath, she chooses a honey bath bomb and gathers clean clothes. She steals one of his t shirts and a pair of her own sweat pants and then waits for the bath to fill before dropping the bomb. It spreads out, fizzing in the water. She steps in and lowers herself into the water, breathing in honey and other fragrances that take her to away.

When she hears Ben call her name, Leslie quickly washes her hair and washes her skin, releasing the plug as she rinses off.

She’s hungry, but she knows Ben loves the way her orange blossom lotion smells so she quickly rubs it into her wet skin before drying off. She pulls his shirt over her towel dried hair, puts on her pants and throws the used towels in the hamper.

She’s walking through his bedroom when she realizes she forgot a pair of socks. Unable to find a pair of her own that feel warm enough, she opens Ben’s sock drawer to get a pair of his. She takes a pair of black ones out and something catches her eye. A small, black box.

Leslie instantly looks at the picture of Gina. “I’m sorry, she says to her. It’s probably her ring, that Ben kept.

No wait. Gina was buried with her ring. Ben told her that.

That means…

Leslie slams the drawer shut. She doesn’t want to look. She can’t look. It might not even be a ring. It could be earrings or a charm for her bracelet or- she opens the drawer again.

"Leslie?”

“Coming!” she yells. She has to know.

The ring is beautiful. It’s simple and sparkly and doesn’t match the one Gina is wearing in the picture.

She throws the box back into the drawer, grabs the socks and runs out.

“Ready to eat?” he asks, kissing her hello.

“I’m starving,” she says, sitting down at his table to open the styrofoam box containing JJ’s delicious waffles. “Campus’ waffles suck,” she tells him as she drops whipped cream on it and takes a bite.

He smiles at her and her stomach flips. He has a ring. He’s going to ask her to marry him.

Leslie wonders when. She hopes he’s not waiting for something stupid like for her to graduate. Although he might be, given his attitude about how people react to the dating.

Which, okay, could be better. But it’s not like Leslie thought it was going to be easy.

“You okay?”

She swallows and nods. “I’m great,” she answers, taking his hand.

She’s been fucked, she smells like honey and orange blossoms, her feet are warm and Ben wants to marry her.

She’s fantastic.


End file.
